Tempers
by lymerikk
Summary: Just an evening and a brief show of their tempers. Spamano, drabble thing. Short.


It'd been a long and rough day. Antonio's head throbbed as he slowly made his way inside his flat, dropping his bag and jacket to the floor. "I'm home," he called, although it was late, and he expected his partner to be asleep by now. He heard no reply, and so just sighed, loosening his tie and leaving his shoes at the door. As he moved through the house, he frowned at the sight of Lovino laying lazily on the couch, shirt half rolled up, TV remote held sloppily in one hand.

"Oi, heat this up for me, kay?" Lovino mumbled, lifting up a plastic plate with two large slices of pizza on it. He'd apparently eaten the rest of the pizza he'd ordered prior to now, since he couldn't be fucked to cook proper food.

"It'd be nice to hear a 'welcome home'," Antonio said with a faint smile, trying to steady his patience that was threatening to give out under the stress of his headache and weariness. Sighing, he took the plate and went to the kitchen, putting it in the microwave. Lovino didn't say anything.

"Are you tired?" he asked, unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt and going back over to him.

"Dunno." Lovino muttered.

"You look tired. Come relax with me in bed?" Antonio suggested, pointing in the general direction of their bedroom.

"Pizza," he pointed out.

"You already ate like a whole pizza," the Spaniard mused almost dryly. "Aren't you full? Also, you've made a mess," he remarked, staring at the ground and around the sofa, where clothes and food wrappers were discarded.

"You're bothered; you clean it up," Lovino murmured, staring at the television blankly, absorbed in something else.

"You're forgetting your manners," Antonio said in a much softer voice than before, a little husky and a little darker than per norm. He was getting irritated quickly and was going to get quite bad if Lovino didn't take notice. Luckily for both of them, he did.

"What?" Lovino said, seeming to actually snap to attention. "Oh. You're home," he said quietly, standing up and walking past him, going into the kitchen to collect his pizza from the beeping microwave.

"Yes," he wheezed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll.. be in bed. I'm exhausted." There was a quiet hum of acknowledgement from the man in the kitchen.

The soft expanse of mattress beneath Antonio felt like heaven for his pained back and legs. Running all those tasks in the office wasn't fun. He wished he could go back to working the farm like he used to when he was younger. It took a little while, but soon Lovino joined him, laying next to him and gently shuffling over, thin arm wrapping around his torso from in front.

"Sorry," Lovino mumbled quietly, breathing softly against Antonio's collarbone, eyes half-closed in the dark of the room. "I had stuff on my mind."

"Is it something you want to talk about?" Antonio asked, sighing and deciding to forgive and forget. He held Lovino close.

"No." he replied, curtly. "It's nothing you can fix."

"Your head again?" Antonio said quietly. Lovino had been going through a pretty rough patch with his mental illness lately, it seemed. Lovino nodded a little, and Antonio gently brushed through the man's hair with his calloused fingers. "Alright then." As if it would help, he kissed Lovino's forehead.

"How's.. work?" he asked quietly, fingers playing absently with the material of Antonio's undershirt around his back.

"It's tiring," Antonio replied in a like tone. "I just do what I'm paid to do. It's.. not fun." He laughed quietly, trying to keep himself feeling positive for Lovino's sake as well as his own. "I'm almost constantly thinking about when I get to come home to you."

"That's too sweet," Lovino mumbled almost discontently, using his other hand to gently press over Antonio's mouth. "Don't spoil me." Muffled laughter was heard from behind Lovino's palm.

"You're sweet already-" Antonio argued, gently pulling Lovino's hand from his mouth and pecking the top of it. "_Sugar and spice and everything nice_."

"Now you're just being stupid," Lovino scoffed, flicking his forehead.

"I have a feeling you don't mind."

"I don't."

"Any luck finding a job to apply for?" Antonio asked after a while, legs now intertwined with Lovino's underneath the thick comforter blanket.

"Couldn't pick up the newspaper to look," he admitted softly, sighing and feeling a little heavier.

"Try your best tomorrow, then," the Spaniard encouraged softly. "I'm sure there'll be something that suits you somewhere." Lovino wanted to argue he didn't even have a special skill, but he knew that Antonio would reply with compliments and sweet words, and he'd just want to disagree. He didn't want to go through that. He decided on 'thanks'.

"Not a problem," the man cooed in return, closing his eyes and smiling in the dim room. He didn't know if Lovino could even see it.

"I'm.. going to hold you so I can fall asleep better," Lovino admitted quietly, pressing his face into Antonio's sculpted chest. "Y-yeah. So. Goodnight."

"Anything to help," Antonio whispered quietly, pressing his lips for a moment to the top of Lovino's head. "Love you."

Lovino sighed softly, and held Antonio very closely. "Yeah. Love you."

* * *

s-surprise.. i wrote a thing..


End file.
